


Ice bathing

by Taaya



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cold, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Snow, ice bathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taaya/pseuds/Taaya
Summary: In a diplomatic mission Jim is asked to join in the tradition of ice bathing. Spock does not want him to go alone.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic has been giving me a headache for weeks now, but I do believe that now I'm on a good track and will finish it today or in the next few days. Hope you enjoy those two freezing dorks.

Jim grinned as McCoy shook his head. “Are you out of your mind?”, the Doctor asked his superior and friend, his eyes wide in disbelief. “It’s freezing! There is snow and ice and everything that says ‘Stay at home where it’s warm.’”

“As much as I would prefer not to agree with the Doctor I do think he is right, Captain.” A dark, velvet-like voice behind him made Jim turn around to look at his First Officer. They stood in the briefing room after the others had been dismissed. 

“May I remind the gentlemen that this is a diplomatic mission and bathing in the lake is part of the celebrations. Celebrations for us and the Federation. Therefore we are to attend. Or at least I am as highest ranking officer around. And what is supposed to happen? People do it on Earth as well. All over the places. They have yearly events for it. So it’s nothing humans can’t do.” 

McCoy rolled his eyes. “Jim, those guys are working on getting used to it for a long time or grew up in such cold climates. But running naked through the snow into an ice cold lake or ocean is just plain stupid for somebody who heats up his quarters to 22 degree Celsius.” 

Jim could have argued that it was partly because his room was not exactly insulated against the heat of Spock’s room which was just next door. So he would have had to use air conditioning to cool down his room if he wanted it at the normal 18 to 20 degrees. “I grew up on a farm, Bones. And we did have winter. I even went ice fishing with my dad. It’s a huge thing in Iowa.” 

“But you…” McCoy wanted to add that during ice fishing one usually dressed up as warm as possible, but Jim silenced him with a simple hand gesture. 

“I will note your complaint of me acting irresponsible in my log and then ignore you for the rest of the day. Honestly, what is supposed to happen? If I say no, they will feel offended. If I do it, it will be better for Starfleet and the Federation. And it will be fun. I don’t think I have to stay in the water until I get frost bites. The worst that can happen is that I feel an unusual urge to drink hot tea and cocoa afterwards to get me warm again. So what?” He smiled brightly at his friends. 

“We do not know what might be in the water. It is unwise of you to go”, Spock tried to argue. He did not like the thought of his Captain running around naked on a planet that might have flora or fauna that he was allergic to, or fish that would like to get a bite of human flesh. In fact he was not sure if his main problem was not Jim running around naked in front of other people, but he filed this thought away as being illogical.

Jim shrugged. “You could come with me. If anything bites me, you get me out and vice versa.” 

It was meant as a joke. Spock running into ice water, totally naked? Kirk did not believe, the Vulcan would agree. But to his surprise, Spock simply inclined his head. “That would probably be the best idea.” 

And McCoy stood there, not believing his own ears. Just when they were leaving, to prepare their departure down to the planet, he muttered, barely audible: “Sure, instead of making one of you a freezing popsicle, let’s do it to both of you. I bet that’s logical.”


	2. 2

He pulled the bathrobe tighter around his body as he walked towards the water. “I have to admit, I am a bit nervous. I guess I wanted to prove myself that I have it in me to do ...well, this. But it’s really freezing.” 

Spock wore a heavy vulcan robe and walked next to Jim. “It is too late to change your mind, Captain”, he reminded his CO. “Not without risking a diplomatic fiasko.” 

They reached the shore and Jim sighed. “At least we’re in this together. Thank you, Mr. Spock. I … can’t begin to understand what I did to deserve this loyalty.” He hesitated but the sound of the drums got louder. Everywhere people were chanting, cheering and most importantly running into the water, naked. The inhabitants of this planet looked a lot like purple humans and had neither fur nor fat to save them from the cold any more than humans did. If they could do it, so could he. 

He let the bathrobe glide down his body and stepped out of his shoes, then he moved towards the water, Spock at his side. Never before had he seen the Vulcan naked but as much as he was curious, he was way too anxious of what was to come, to really notice anything besides the cold air and the dark water in front of him. 

But then it surrounded him and for a moment Jim felt more alive than ever before. He grinned towards his First Officer, splashing water and giggling as if the were thirty years younger. 

“Captain, you act … illogical”, Spock stated, but even his lips seemed to twitch for a fracture of a second. But then his relief of how well this went faded, as his skin turned blueish and he felt as if thousands of little needles were burning their way into his flesh. Interesting that heat and cold felt much alike. 

“Shit, okay, time for you to get warm. Come on. I said I’d take care of you, too”, Jim said, softly pushing his friend towards the beach, where he used his own robe to dry the freezing Vulcan, so that he would not make his own robe wet and freeze even more due to evaporation chill. 

With shaking fingers he fumbled for the communicator, still naked, but not caring at all. All that mattered was to get Spock up to the Enterprise as fast as possible and soon they found themselves in Sick Bay in a private room under many layers of blankets. 

“You two are idiots. Honestly. Sure it went well. Only two frostbites each, but … “ McCoy was almost breathing fire like an angry dragon, but Jim assumed that this mental image was born from his own wish of getting warm. “You’re on medical leave for the time being. Once you feel good enough to move, I’m going to send you to bed. Chapel will bring both of you something hot to drink and you’ll rest, is that understood? No paperwork, no nothing. Tomorrow we’ll see if you feel good enough to work.” His tone made clear that they should know better than to argue and so both simply lay there, silently brooding.


	3. 3

When Jim woke up the next morning, he did not remember, how he got back into his own quarters. All he knew was that his head hurt more than after a chair being smashed upon it - and he could tell as he got in more bar fights than every other cadet back in academy. 

Also there was this sore feeling in his throat and … with a sneeze he was wide awake. He pulled his blanket around himself and shuffled along through the shared bathroom into Spock’s quarter where he sighed in relief. “So warm and comfy”, he mumbled and sat down on a chair. 

Spock was still in bed, the blanket pulled up to his nose, and he arched a brow. “I see you do not feel well either?” Although it sounded like a question Jim assumed it was only a rhetorical one. Still he shook his head and opened his mouth to reply.

“Cold. Head. Throat. Ouch”, he complained and noticed that he sounded more like a little boy and not so much like a fully grown man and by the way youngest Captain of a Starfleet vessel ever, thank you very much. But then he did not feel very adult today and so he let himself fall down on Spock’s bed with a whiny moan.

“The ship won’t let me raise the temperature further. If you … “ 

He could have sworn that Spock’s lip had twitched, even if just for a second and the First Officer’s face showed signs of his usual ‘I have an idea’ mimics. He felt the Vulcan’s hand on his forehead. 

“You do have a mild fever. Obviously your body is trying to fight of some virus or bacteria.” What he did not say was that he himself froze as well. And that even though Jim was colder than the average Vulcan, he still was warmer than the air around them. A lot warmer. So if Jim needed something to warm him up - or somebody - and Spock did as well … 

He pulled Jim under the blanket and snuggled up to the human and Jim sighed in relief, feeling the feverish Vulcan at his side like a good hot-water bottle. But then he frowned. “Hold on …. are you naked?” Why was it so bizarre? They had just been ice bathing, not wearing any clothes. Why did it make him nervous to have a naked Vulcan cuddling him? 

“I am. I do apologize, but warmth directly administered to the skin is much more effective. If you wish I will dress myself properly.” Did Spock blush or was the green tone of his skin only caused by his illness? Jim was not sure. He held the Vulcan back when he wanted to get up. 

“Nonsense. Sorry, I was just … you are … you never are …” Great, now he was stuttering. He’d always been a little … less intelligent when he was sick, he knew that, but today it was worse. “I … thank you. You only mean well and I … “ He shook his head. It’s just a little … strange, you know? Not that I would mind nakedness. God, what am I saying here?” 

“I do believe you are saying that you do not mind naked men, you only mind me being naked while being in direct contact to you, which I do not take as an offense. Jim, the human psyche is known to create some personal space that one would like for oneself. Being naked in your personal space might be causing even more uneasiness-” 

But Jim interrupted him. “It’s not bad, Spock. No. It’s just ...weird. You know, usually people only cuddle, if they are either lovers or very, very close friends. And when it comes to being naked while cuddling, well … friends don’t do this. So it’s ...like … we’re lovers, you know?” 

“And you do not want me to be close to you in a way that reminds you of romantic relationships”, Spock stated calmly. There was no anger or pain in his voice. A mild curiosity perhaps.

“That’s not what I meant. The problem is not you being you. It’s … well, there are two problems. Human bodies might involuntarily react to physical closeness and I do fear that this might happen here, too. And it’s just … I don’t mind cuddling a naked you. I mind cuddling a naked you that is not my husband, boyfriend, lover or at least One Night Stand. Is that weird?” 

“You do wish us to have sexual intercourse so that your ethical codex allows you to be warmed up?” Spock arched a brow. “It is indeed ‘weird’. Physical activity as straining as sexual intercourse is not recommended during periods of sickness, Jim. I do not wish to put to much strain on your heart. But I would be willing to act upon one of the mentioned titles after our recovery.” 

“No, that was not what I … Hold on, what? You … “ Jim stared at the Vulcan for long seconds. “You would want to be my One Night Stand?” 

“I would prefer one of the other alternatives, but yes. Though I find it rather irritating that this is necessary in order to help both of us recover, I am not averse to being your whatever you would like. I thought, I already had make this clear. Do you think that I would have went into the water for Captain Pike? And remember that you came into my bed. I did assume that you … “ A few seconds ago he had been in his lecturing mode, but now Spock got insecure. “I … might have misunderstood. I apologize …” 

Jim kept on staring. “I … I am not sure if you misunderstood. Come to think of it, we actually am a lot like lovers, aren’t we? All this touching. I mean you’re a Vulcan. Isn’t that like kissing for you? And you’re always there for me and I’d always be there for you and … I do admit to being curious about your looks once you’re undressed … I don’t know? Maybe we actually are lovers? And never noticed it? I mean I could not imagine a life without you. Okay, I can’t imagine a life without Bones either, but I could live with him only visiting once a week. I could not … live without seeing you every day.” 

 

Spock sighed, actually, heavily. “Jim. You are babbling. You have a fever and you’re ill. So am I. May I suggest discussing the finer definitions of our relationship once you are at top efficiency again and agree on calling me your boyfriend for the time being so that I can finally warm you without having to justify my actions? And could you please get out of your clothes so that you could warm me, too?” 

The Captain had blushed and only nodded in agreement. He did not even slip out of the blanket to strip down, but simply kicked off the few clothes he wore, before snuggling closer to the heat of Spock’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the ending I had in mind. I wanted it to be light and fun and fluffy instead of them being awkward and idiots. But I kinda like it now, too. I hope you did as well. :)


End file.
